transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Purging of Maximus
Iacon General Hospital - (#10269Rnt) - Cybertron There are many hospitals in Iacon, but none as prestigious and well equipped as Iacon General Hospital. The numerous state of the art facilities housed within the hospital offers around the clock emergency repairs, upgrades, and mundane upkeeps. Iacon General Hospital is staffed by many of the Autobots' brightest minds where the non-combatants can do their part in contributing to the war effort. It's been a long cycle for the scientist Perceptor, but he along with several of the other technologically inclined have arrived here at Iacon upon summon from Jetfire--Fortress Maximus is needing a cure, and fast. Needless to say, the more hands on deck, the better and sooner this problem will be resolved. The scientist strolls into the hospital, a bit later than some may have liked, but he's here nonetheless. He looks a bit worse for wear--but this isn't uncommon as he's not the only one who doesn't know how to take breaks. He's carrying a metal case full of the samples from that crashed ship they'd discovered in the Mediterrean--he works on analyzing them whenever and wherever he can. Upon coming inside, he sets the case down and takes stock of his surroundings. "Well then," he states, "I do hope this can be resolved without too much ado." Amber MacKenzie is merely here as a visitor, as she's certainly no scientist. Considering that Fort Max has been down and out for quite some time, she's become worried. Staying well out of the way of the people who know what they're doing - at least she *thinks* they do - she quietly finds a seat and waits. And fidgets. She thought that Cybertronians were repaired fairly quickly, but that only showcases her ignorance and lack of experience. She fidgets some more. Quietly. Brainstorm actually got here early, for once. The Headmaster is genuinely concerned for his friend and leader Fortress Maximus, and he's currently seated at a table, pouring over graphs and charts on numerous laptops and datapads. He mutters to himself as he does so, "No, no... these amps are way too high..." and "I wonder if...?" continually inputing new calculations that don't seem to go anywhere and returning "back to the drawing board". He spots Perceptor walk in and his optics brighten. "Percy!!! Glad you could make it! Come to watch my genius at work?" He sees Amber come in and waves to her, too. "Here. You look like you need something to do." He hands her a brightly colored (what looks like) children's datapad with elementary school-level engineering and science lessons on it. Plus some other things, like music-making programs. Then pats her (gently) on the head and goes back to his table. Apocryphacius is trying to hide behind Amber, which doesn't work very well, but it doesn't stop him from trying. He does, however, comment, "...you know that Miss MacKenzie is a respected journalist?" Oh well, maybe she'll document how patronizing Autobots are in their natural habitats? Fortress Maximus has been confined here in Iacon's famed general hospital for the past several weeks now. He's had a turbulant stay here so far. When he first came in, he was in a fit of enhanced rage and fury thanks to the initial effects of DARK ENERGON, but over time the potent effects became diluted as his internal systems did its best to reverse the effects of the foreign contaminant residing within his body. Unfortunately the effect is nowhere near effective, the process only went so far as to eliminate the emotional instability, but attempts to reject the DARK ENERGON has so far been ineffective. Even now the energon in Fortress Maximus' body is slowly being converted into DARK ENERGON, forcing the medical staffs to constantly pump in fresh energon into his systems to keep the Headmaster commander from completely falling prey to the vile substance within him that threatens to end his life! Fortress Maximus now lays upon a medical table, his condition has weakened him to the point where even restraints aren't needed to keep him at bay anymore. He has nary the strength to move anywhere at this point and is truly a shadow of his former self. It's a rather pitiful sight. Perceptor deadpans when he sees that Brainstorm is present, his expression just short of pure horror. "Ehm, no..." he glances briefly over at the numerous laptops and datapads Brainstorm has spread out around the vicinity and cringes. "You do realize that a simple clerical error is the reason why your results are so high and undesirable?" He places a device that projects in holographic form all the data he's gathered thus far on Maximus' condition, which is basically Brainstorm's data on steroids. He nods at Apocryphacius, despite his attempts to hide behind Amber. "Good day, friend. I'll need your assistance please, so do make yourself availiable," he says simply. He walks over Fortress Maximus and examines him, sighing. "Dear me, this tragic. His condition has deterioriated within the cycle." He attaches a small scanner to Maximus' arm, examining the readouts carefully. Amber MacKenzie rolls her eyes at Brainstorm, saying with amazing patience, "Thank you, sir," and peers at the cowering Quintesson. "Evening, Apocryphacius. And thanks." She ignores his nervousness, sets down the educational tool (she doesn't read Cybertronian), and then turns towards the guy. "I'm reminded of that UN general meeting a while back, yes." Lowering her voice, she continues, "Any idea of how to fix..." She gestures towards the Headmaster. "...the problem? I don't mind admitting that I don't know anything about Cybertronian... poisons, I guess they're called." Turning back towards the medical table, she sighs and shakes her head sadly at the sight of Fortress Maximus, usually such an imposing and energetic figure, brought low. Brainstorm perks up a bit at Apoc's question. "She's a journalist? Oooh, are you here to document my incredible scientific contributions? I'm a little busy right now, but I'd be MORE THAN HAPPY to give you a nice little interview once I've cured the Big Guy here!" Then Perceptor goes on about how his results are actually more accurate than Brainstorm's. Pffft, just because the guy double and triple and 500-times-plus-checks all his hypotheses and puts them to rigourous accuracy checks and peer reviews and-OH MY PRIMUS I'M GETTING BORED WHAT WERE WE EVEN TALKING ABOUT AGAIN?- "Hey, sometime's you've got just go with your intuition, y'know? Loosen up a bit there, Percy!" He shakes his head sadly at the scientist. Amber asks a question. "What? Oh, we'll get him fixed right up, don't you worry!" He is trying not to sound condescending, honest... he ...just does anyway. Apocryphacius realizes that he has now unleashed someone upon Amber who is going to mug for the camera until Amber leaves. Oh no. That is not what Apocryphacius meant to do at all! He mumbles very quietly to Amber, "Sorry," and then he goes to check over the readings. He narrates quietly, "The problem of Dark Energon transforming regular normal energon is rather thorny. They would have to take all the energon out of Fortress Maximus, all of it, and really clean him out, before they could put fresh energon in, but... that exhaustive exsanguination would more than likely kill Fortress Maximus. A thorny problem indeed." Fortress Maximus is still oblivious to the presence of the other Autobots that have arrived and continues to remain in a self-diagnostic/self-repair mode. That is until Perceptor places the scanner against his arm. His blue optics flickers to life, dimmed from its usual intensity, and tracks down the Autobot scientist that awakened him, "Still working on me, are you?" He lets out a light chuckle and comments with bravado, "Well take your time, I still have plenty of fight left in me." Fortress Maximus then sweeps his optics around the room and finally realizes just how many individuals are actually present in the room, "I've been many things in my life, but this has to be the first time where I'm the index case for medical science." There's so many professionals here, many that he recognizes, and some that he doesn't, he's humbled by how many allies are there to try to preserve his existence. Uh oh. Even Amber is here. Fortress Maximus lets out a weak sigh and leans his head back into the medical table, he's not without ego, even he doesn't want his human allies to see him brought down to such a weakened state but he's not going anywhere. Time to bear it, big guy. Perceptor gives Brainstorm's an irritated look. What a brazen, audacious fool. He scowls. "And I suppose intuition wouldn't have caused you to gloss over that simple mistake, now would it have?" he states, pointing at an entry error in Brainstorm's data, which, now that it has been pointed out, looks to be the cause of throwing his data far off track. Well, from Percy's, anyhow, which is presumably correct, right? "We cannot simply follow our intuition, especially when lives are at stake, Brainstorm, it is far too risky." He makes a shooing motion at the Headmaster. "Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do." He transforms into microscope mode to better analyze the readouts from his scanner. "Yes, unfortunately," Perceptor agrees with Apocryphacius. "But I have a theory. If we can nullify the transformative agent within the Dark Energon, we can halt its progression. However, we will need all the medical expertise we can get. That is where you come in, my friend." He pauses. "Yes, Maximus, we will resolve this problem, and quickly. My diagnostics show you are weaker than you may think you are. But do not give in, Science shall prevail." Amber MacKenzie stares up at Brainstorm, struck dumb for a moment, but manages to keep her jaw from sagging. "Er, I wouldn't even *think* of distracting you from the vital mission of saving a life, sir." She closes her eyes, sighs, and shakes her head before returning her attention to Apocryphacius. "You know, we do that sort of thing with patients on dialysis. If this Dark Energon can be filtered, and you have a constant feed of fresh energon, it wouldn't be as risky." She shrugs and adds, "If Cybertronians and humans can have similar functions, anyway. I'm just throwing that out from a layman's point of view." Her exasperation with egotistical Autobots is forgotten when Maximus stirs, and she glances towards the mech just in time to briefly meet his gaze. A quirky smile graces her face, along with a visible warming of her green eyes, then his gaze is gone. Sanguine strides into the medical theater, clearly in something of a hurry as she squeezes past one bot and then swerves around another. She is in the process of wiping energon and mech oil from her hands, indicating that she might be on her way from some other procedure that had delayed her. "Excuse me!" Sanguine pushes past another, burlier bot, a look of /need/ on her features as her tailrotors clack-clack-clack hurriedly against the hospital floor. Miss the procedure of the century? Not this medic. Soon Sanguine breaks free, and can slow her pace to something more dignified as she approaches the working bots, taking a quick glance at their work. Apocryphacius explaisn to Amber, "It is not that simple. Dark Energon cannot be filtered out fo normal energon, because Dark Energon transforms normal energon into Dark Energon almost instantly on contact. Perceptor is suggesting to try to stop the transformation. If that approach proves nonviable, I would humbly suggest that we look into... slowing the transformation by chilling Fortress Maximus near absolute zero, as a last resort. That should make the kinetics of the transformation significally more unfavourable, giving time to flush him." Zero degree molecules, man, how do they work? "But he would be extremely brittle while chilled." Whirl says, "Hnnngggg, what happened?" Whirl says, "Oh! Right. I kicked Shockwave's ass." Blades says, "You have time-travelled into the past. It is the 80s again." Whirl says, "Sweet!" Brainstorm waves a hand dismissively at perceptor and pffts. "If we waited as long as you usually want to, the Big Guy here would probably have sprouted alien horns and slag knows what else from all the dark Eenergon running through his circuitry! We need to do soemthing NOW!" However, he does glance over at perceptor's data through the corner of his optic. "Weeee-elll, you might have a tiny little point there, I supoooose." He nods cheerfully and thumbs-up at Amber. "You can take my picture anytime, by the way!" He ponders Apoc's suggestion. "So you want us to build some sort of cryogenic filtering system that doesn't destroy his circuitry? I could start on some ideas..." Air Raid says, "You're lucky you're not dead!" Fortress Maximus meets Amber's glance for a moment, the weight of his embarassment over his weakened state keeps the big bot from returning the smile but he does close his optics briefly in acknowledgement before returning his optics to the ceiling. The Autobot scientists around Fortress Maximus continues to discuss theories, and bounce off potential solutions off each other. Apocryphacius' words of concern catches his attention, and he makes his feeling on the matter known, "I think at this rate it's worth trying anything, Apocryphacius. I'm well aware that time isn't on my side. Do whatever needs to be done. Succeed or fail, at least it's another crucial bit of information that can be documented to help future victims of DARK ENERGON." He lets out a weak chuckle, "I've taken so much lives in this empty, never ending war. It's not a disagreeable conclusion to this senseless life of mine if it were spent on medical knowledge to save other lives, rather than on a battlefield taking lives." Perceptor nods. "Exactly. It is not possible to flush it out fast enough to rid Maximus of it entirely, unless we cleand out all of his energon, which, in all likelihood, will kill him." He glares at Brainstorm. "I will commence shortly, if you would be so kind as to stop interrupting me." He scowls. "Also, I do believe you need to find what you lost that belongs to me." He gives him a pointed look. The scientist looks up at Sanguine as she arrives. "Ah, Sanguine! You're here, Excellent," he says, protoforming and standing back from Maximus a bit, placing a hand on her shoulder lightly. "We will attempt to cancel out the transformative agent in the Dark Energon--and Apocryphacius, a good suggestion although risky. There is also the option of placing Maximus in a temporal decreaser chamber, slowing down time for his quickly deteriorating condition. However, the chamber may cause unwanted effects on the Dark Energon, since it exists outside our time and space." He arches a brow ridge at Brainstorm. "If we do attempt cryostasis, you will not be the one to build a chamber," he says simply. Whirl says, "So.." Whirl says, "Did Shockwave die?" Amber MacKenzie accepts that she just doesn't know enough to offer any truly useful suggestions. She stays where she is - out of the way - and lets the professionals handle the job. If they can stop bickering, that is. Maximus is obviously depressed, but he has a right to be. "Good luck, all, though I hope that luck has nothing to do with it." Sanguine smiles towards Perceptor as he greets her. "I would not miss it." The doctor glances past Perceptor towards Fortress Maximus, and her smile brightens. "He seems in good shape. The color in his optics is stronger than I had anticipated; he may be deteriorating but his systems are still metabolizing the pure energon, at least." Sanguine pauses when Perceptor addresses Apocryphacius and then raises a hand to her chin. "So you've ruled out the medical solution? Apocryphacius is right, standard procedure would be perform a full energon drain in stages, sectioning off the patient to prevent too much damage to vital systems. It may assist your efforts to, say, test any scientific solution on a discreet subsystem before attempting a full scale attack on the Dark Energon." Sanguine pauses again, but seems to brighten as she turns back to Perceptor. "As you know that substance doesn't exist in the standard academy datatracks, so you know far more about it than I. I suspect you will need medical hands more than medical minds." Jetfire finally arrives at Iacon General after experiencing a few delays in maintaining some of his orbital probes...an unexpected malfunction had led to a series of frustrating events that required urgent repairs. Hurrying to the room where he had last seen Maximus, he is relieved to find that his colleagues have already begun the work. "Oh, Perceptor. I see that the task is already well underway. Thank you." he nods to the other scientist, then turns to Fortress Maximus. "Maximus--sir, how are you holding up?" Immediately a datapad is out, and his drones start scanning to determin the Headmaster's current condition. Brainstorm turns to look at Fort Max. "Hey now, no talkin' like that, Big Guy! We need you. You're not allowed to sacrifice yourself as a science experiment, alright? Fight it, and KEEP fightin' it! That's an ORDER, mech! And I don't CARE that you technically outrank me! We Headmasters look out for each other, y'know." Brainstorm shrugs at Perceptor petulantly. "Well, fine, then you go take a couple million years to run all your tests, and in the meantime I'll actually cure my friend here." He nods to the recently arrived Sanguine, then gets to work on some ideas. "Who says we need to freeze all of him? How 'bout we blow some ice-cold compressed air on specific circuits... that might freeze the current while not actually corroding or impairing the lines..." Apocryphacius has to point out, "...you know what also exists outside of normal space? The crystals that General Cross had me work with quite extensively. I wonder if it would be possible to approach Dark Energon by one of the other dimensions in which it exists and remove it thusly..." "Brainstorm, I am afraid that draining and purging one section at a time may prove effective. Dark energon corrupts any other existing fuel so long as they are allowed to come into contact with each other." Jetfire says, shaking his head at the engineer. "That is, unless we are able to fully segregate each subsystem as it is frozen and purged without causing irreversible damage to his circuitry..." "For once, Brainstorm is right, I shall not hear you talk like that, sir, every mech on this base is worth the time of our medical and scientific skills." Perceptor comments. "Hm, perhaps you maybe of use after all Brainstorm, what is it they say? Ah, yes, pep talking. Keep doing that." He looks up to acknowledge Jetfire. "Of course, how could you have expected any less of me? Hm, and how are you holding yourself, Jetfire? Have you recharged recently?" What a question to ask, since Perceptor probably hasn't either, recently. "Yes," the scientist says to Sanguine, "I took a sample of the Dark Energon from Maximus' body earlier and tested the substance I have concocted on it. However, there is still the risk that it will not work on a mass scale. But yes, I shall need medical expertise greatly." Upon hearing Brainstorm's comment, he clenches his fists and tries to stay composed, even though his facial expression says 'I want to smash a datapad on your helm.' Perceptor shrugs. "Perhaps. We will attempt the least risky method first," he comments to the Quintesson. Jetfire says, "Hmm. I doubt it, but given the events of last solar cycle, I should think you would be the one to know that better than anyone else, Whirl." Brainstorm looks over at Jetfire. "Oh, hey there. But don't you see? That's what I'm saying... we can selectively freeze circuits with compressed air without an overall immersive shock that might damage him further. Y'know, selective?" Another idea occurs to him. "OH! Or we could work on control signals to the F-Gates in his circuitry and thus apply selective pressure to the systems we want to purge! Do one thing at a time, right?" Then he pauses from brainstorming for a moment. "WAIT. DID PERCY JUST SAY I'M RIGHT?" Anything else just flies past at that point. Whirl says, "Yeah I guess, it's just.. after a certain point everything is a blur." Jetfire says, "At any rate, I am certain we will find out one way or another, soon enough." Whirl says, "Well, if he's not dead I'm just going to have to try again." Sanguine turns away from Perceptor to look over Fortress Maximus, supporting her elbow with one hand while her other holds her chin. "Hmm." She takes a few more moments to consider the patient before turning back, and speaking in lower tones. "I don't think that stasis lock and disassembly should be off the table. Perhaps not yet, but, it may be his best choice for survival, and would minimize damage from a full energon drain." The medic glances at Brainstorm. "...Perhaps less drastic than that. We risk crashing his systems if we put the added stress of selective trauma on top of the Dark Energon." "Hm, well, I do not think that will be necessary to integrate the substance I have created fully into his systems. We will most likely have to located a major energon line deep within him from which the substance can be filtered in through, but disassembly? That may not be needed." Perceptor nods at Sanguine. "She's right--now calm yourself before you break something," he grumbles at the Headmaster. Fortress Maximus hears Jetfire's question and answers without turning his head, he's probably conserving his strength at this point, every little bit counts, "Still putting up a fight, Jetfire. It's humbling and distressing at the same time to have so many talented experts here for me, especially when there are so many of our soldiers out there who can use just as much of your talents." Fortress Maximus forces a smile at Brainstorm, "Aye, sir. I'll keep up the good fight on my end. I'll entrust myself in your care, old friend." "Yes, I am aware. But as Brainstorm said, you are needed. And you are just as valuable as any other soldier." Jetfire sighs then, looking slightly exasperated as he argues with his colleague. "Brainstorm, I know what you are saying. You, on the other hand, don't seem to understand what I am saying. Dark energon will corrupt any other fuel source it comes into contact with. So unless we are able to fully seal off the the purged component for the time necessary to perform the purging procedure, that approach will unfortunately prove ineffective. Additionally, Sanguine is correct--certain circuitry and subsystems are more sensitive to trauma than others. Such as the optical sensor array housing in comparison to that of the internal servo gears. We must avoid causing unnecessary stress to his systems as much as possible." He then turns to Perceptor, his interest piqued. "What of this substance you say you've tested? How exactly does the reaction proceed to neutralize the corrupted fuel?" Brainstorm would be frowning at Sanguine if he didn't have a faceplate. "Well, I understand your concern, but I think selective, delayed trauma is better than the total immersive shock of an whole-body freezing... or the statis lock and disassembly you just mentioned! Then we've got MORE systems to get back online afterwards, instead of just a select few!" He looks around. "And where's this Dark Energon going to go? Do we have a container set up for it? A filter?" he glances at Apoc. "Wait, weren't you saying something about an alternate dimension?" He can't help but look over at Jetfire and Percy, remembering a certain strange little adventure. Brainstorm gives a thumbs up to Fort Max, and nods warmly. Then he puzzles just a bit at Jetfire. "But...but... Ok, let's get this clear...whole body freezing, or NO whole body freezing? I think NO. We should partition off sections and drain each one... but not do it all at once. Who's with me?" Sanguine tap tap taps her foot. "I don't think anyone has made many shanix betting against a Perceptor invention." The doctor observes. "If he believes that this substance neutralize the dark energon, then we should try it, with emergency stasis and a more traditional medical disassemble and flush." She glances at Brainstorm. "We have been taking apart and rebuilding Cybertronians for millions of years. Done properly, the trauma is minimal above keeping the systems integrated and attempting to freeze." Sanguine pauses. "But Brainstorm does raise a very important point. I haven't seen the prep in this room...I assume we have a quarantine drain in effect? I don't think I need to say how dangerous draining Fortress Maximus into our general energon recycling system would be. I suggest that even a filter is inappropriate; this is extra dimensional, I doubt a bit of mesh or electrolysis will keep it in check." "If we could synthesize a substance that acts somewhat like dark energon but does just the opposite--that would be ideal." Jetfire sighs at Brainstorm again. "I see what you are saying, but I fear that in sealing off and freezing certain parts, we risk loss of function, especially if that part remains separated for too long. I predict that connectivity must be restored within 0.43 breem to at least minimize the risk." Perceptor transforms once again into microscope mode, getting ready for whatever they plan on doing next to Maximus. "It is a crystalizing agent, actually, designed to lock onto transformative particles within other substances. Once it finds aforementioned target, it will harden around the agent, forming a pressurized vaccuum that will cave in on itself in a short amount of time, destroying whatever may be inside the cavity." He sighs. "Brainstorm, your blathering is annoying. please... allow Sanguine and Jetfire to resolve our alternate method of curing Maximus. They are more capable." He turns to the others. "Perhaps so, Jetfire, but do not forget that I have a interdimensional portal--if we can return it to its native dimension, that would be ideal." Brainstorm hmmms. He listens to sanguine, and starts to say "But..." but then she gets to the "Brainstorm raises a very important point" part. "Well, ...yeah. Exactly! We need a seperate container for the Dark Energon. I have several ideas that might work..." He looks uncertainly at Percy and Jet. "I might have the materials, too... if we need something from an alternate dimension to give it adherence." He shrugs at Jetfire. "Alright, alright... we can go for it all the way then. Can't say I totally frown on the idea of an all-or-nothing approach MOST of the time, anyway...." He simply ignores Perceptor's comments. Perceptor simply gives Brainstorm a pointed and annoyed look, but says nothing else--he opts to sigh loudly and exasperatedly at the Headmaster. "Very well then, shall we proceed?" he asks Sanguine. "Are you ready? I will need your expertise." Sanguine nods towards Perceptor. "I'm prepared to go...though, again, Brainstorm is correct. This crystalization and vaccuum collapse procedure...it destroys the dark energon? Completely? I don't want to drain or flush anything until we have containment." The doctor pauses, and assumes her normal smile. "Otherwise, I am ready to proceed." "So they finally cut him open and his tank was full of tankworms! Poor fragger ended up dead. Moral of the story is don't buy high-grade from Empties. Anyway hurry up, we gotta' get good seats!" Air Raid drags Hardhead into the hospital and sidles along the wall as to avoid getting in anyone's way. "They've already started the previews," he whispers to Hardhead. Glancing at the flier as he tells the story, Hardhead spares the faintest hint of smile followed by a deep chuckle. "Tankworms..." He shakes his head before moving towards the wall as he leans over towards the flier, non-cannon shoulder, "Previews?" He asks blankly, "I just hope to understand a tenth of what the Braintrust says..." Autobot medicine is one of the greater, and also more tragic achievements of the cybertonian species. Given the typical Autobot's background as a worker or technician, there's quite a large percentage of Autobots with the sort of skill and talent nescessary for nearly any situation...and given the terrible, unending nature of the war, Autobot surgeons and scientists have had countless opportunities to exercise their skills even under the most stressful of situations. Grimlock is not a scientist. He must be here for the other part. And, hot on Air Raid's heels, comes none other than the dinobot commander. "HEY." he booms, looking around blithely. "Anybody see him Slag? Him Sludge say him Slag light him Sludge room on fire. Again." Apocryphacius explains to Brainstorm, re: alternate dimensions, "I worked fairly extensively with crystals that were mostly mass-displaced into another dimension, such that only 10% of their mass was present in this dimension. If Dark Energon exists outside of time and space, it could be possible to access the Dark Energon from that dimension and selectively remove it there, as the normal energon would not be present there, being solely limited to this existential moeity." Brainstorm nods to sanguine. "Yep yep! Of course I'm right!" He looks over to Amber, hoping she's recording this, but she seems not to be paying attention. Dang. He does spot Raid and Hardhead. "HEY THERE! Come to see my genius...well, our genius... I suppose... at WORK, guys!?" Grimlock arrives. "WOAH THERE BIG G-" He looks at Fort Max. "Well, *OTHER* BIG GUY!... FIre? You don't say?" Brainstorm sounds like he would have liked to see that.... He notices Apoc talking. "Oh! Right. That could work... Want some help?" "Very good. Well, I have means of temporary containment for extra dimensional substances--and I did mention before that I have a interdimensional portal through which we can dispose of it through," Perceptor replies to Sanguine. To Brainstorm, he says. "The materials, hmm? Do bring them here, I do finally relish the thought of receiving back what was once mine!" he harrumphs at the Headmaster. "Lost it.. ppfft! And while you're at it, bring down the extra dimensional subspace chamber from my laboratory, next to interdimensional portal. Do NOT attempt to activate it now. I shall do that myself." He mutters unhappily, recalling their last adventure with a grimace. Perceptor starts upon the arrival of the other mechs, swiveling his microscope module to examine who all has arrived. "E-excuse me, this procedure will take delicate skill and medical handiwork, if you don't mind--decreasing all distraction would be most helpful." Nodding at Brainstorm, "Genius?" He asks with the tilt of his head, "Just no, Mad Science scrap." He shakes his head as he points at his fellow Headmaster. "Also, make sure Max's parts get put back together correctly. And Duros wants to remind Arcana to keep an eye on Galen." He then glares at Perceptor as he chides the late arriving Autobots. "Hnnn...Don't screw up." Air Raid shakes his head, "The trick is to /not/ listen very hard. Your audials will start to tremble and your processor will begin to melt if you try to understand this stuff. Trust me, Hardhead." He pauses to shoot a glare in Slag's direction. When Perceptor addresses them, he stiffens and makes a zipped-lips gesture. Satisfied, Sanguine nods towards Perceptor. "Then I am nearly ready." She turns away from the scientist and approaches a ready station. The doctor presents her hands, and they are greeted by a fine spray that coats her joints in a flexible, clear latex layer. All gaps thus sealed, Sanguine works her fingers to test the coating. Her hands are bathed in a blacklight, and upon concluding that there are no cracks in the coating the doctor turns to Perceptor. "Now I am ready. I assume a transfusion of your solution into the energon mainline at the ventral main fluid pump port?" Brainstorm nods at Hardhead "I know! We're workin' on it, OK? I care about my fellow Headmasters just as much as you do... You're my responsibility, after all... I never forget that." He also listens to Perceptor. "You want what "once was yours", do you?" He pauses and contemplates the request, his expression on the unreadable side for a moment. Then he shrugs. "FINE THEN." Another ..uncomfortable pause. "However... I don't actually have to go anywhere to get it...." He reaches into subspace, then stops and glares at everyone in the room. "DO. NOT. ASK." He says in a tone that implies if they DO, they will probably find their recharge slab has mysteriously disappeared, or exploded, or something appropriately inconvenient later.... and pulls out a Cybertonian-sized wedding dress, which he then hands to Perceptor. Nodding sagely at Air Raid, "I find not listening is usually the best action." He holds up a finger, "When the Brain Trust Talks." He holds up another finger, "When in a meeting." He then holds up a third finger, "Anytime anyone over Rank Level 3 talks." A fourth finger, "Nightbeat talks..." He then closes his fingers into a fist, which he shows to Air Raid, "This helps people shut up...." He then looks at Brainstorm as the Wedding Dress appears and goes to Perceptor. "WHAT.THE.CHARR.IS.THAT?" He puts a hand on Air Raid's shoulder, "I am seeing red...." As he face palms with the other. Fortress Maximus had been silent for the a while now, and non-responsive for the past while. The reason? He passed out for a while there but he's awakens once more, and looks around agian, "Hmpf, how long was I out?" "Me Grimlock no distraction! That him Smokescreen job! Me Grimlock am BEST FIGHTER." he declares, and then glances around- finally noting Fortress Maximus on the table. "Oh hey, him Fantasy Multiplex am broken 'gain? Haw haw!" any further taunting, however, is held up by Brainstorm's sudden procurement of a dress. "Me Grimlock say science is weird." Apocryphacius sort of stares at Brainstorm. He just doesn't understand Transformers at all, Apocryphacius fears. He says, falteringly, "Uh. Congratulations?" "When lives are at stake, I typically do not," Perceptor huffs, "however, we are all fallible. But my chances of making a mistake are significantly decreased when no distraction is present," he adds, "You would be better off telling Brainstorm not to interfere." To Sanguine, he says, "Ah, yes, precisely." He swivels his microscope module back over to Fortress Maximus, focusing in on the part of the mech's body they are about to operate on. To Hardhead he says, "I shall not dignify that with an answer, and d'oh! What did I say about NO distractions? Grimlock, please!! Primus, will someone help him control himself, humph!" the scientist grumbles, flustered. He tries not to look at the wedding dress. It's so sparkly and DISTRACTING. Air Raid looks very amused at Hardhead's list. "Good ole' tank logic, never fails me. Seeing red...?" He peers over at Brainstorm. "What do you expect, this is the Science Club. They're a bunch of weird nerds. Except for Sanguine. Go Sanguine! Oh slag we're supposed to be quiet. Sorry!" Lifting his hand off Air Raid's shoulder, "I am a simple 'Mech." He states towards Air Raid. "I can teach you more." He then looks at Brainstrom. "I will hang you with that dress if you screw this up." He then looks back at Air Raid. "Is Sanguine the one that wants guns?" Brainstorm nods to Apoc "It's a such an important moment for him, I just couldn't keep it away from him any longer...". He sniffs annoyedly at Hardhead, then keeps holding the wedding dress to Perceptor. "C'mon, Percy... it's your wildest dream come true...Haven't you been pestering me for this for a VERY LOOOONG TIME? Soooo SPARKLYYYYY...." Oh, Brainstorm is enjoying this now... waaay toooo much.... He does glance over to Fort Max, however. "Uhhh- nothing to see here, Max. honest! GO BACK TO SLEEP!..." Jetfire nods at the description of the vaccuum collapse reaction. "That theory indeed holds merit. I am not surprised that you have run several successful tests. Shall we treat his central fuel lines with the substance, then? What volume of dose will be necessary to mitigate the current level of corruption?" When the...dress comes out, Jetfire simply does what he can to ignore it. Sure, Brainstorm, you lost that, didn't you?! Yeah, RIGHT. Sanguine ignores the shenanigans in the operating room going on behind her. "Not long." The doctor says to Fortress Maximus as she approaches him. She has to step onto a platform to be able to get full access to the larger bot. "We're going to begin the procedure soon. I can't say how it will feel, this is all a little beyond my expertise. However, if you experience pain I may be able to help." The doctor freely admits. "But what I am very good at is delivering what Perceptor has cooked up. You've likely been through it a thousand times; I will be accessing the main ventral fluid pump port in your chest. No cutting, it's a standard access point." She pauses. "Do you understand?" "Okay!" Grimlock says with entirely too much volume and enthusiasm needed in a surgical room. "Me Grimlock help control!" and with that, the dinobot reaches forward and attempts to grab hold of some part of Brainstorm, dragging him away from the surgical table. Hey, at least Grimlock knows to keep his distance from the actual operation! Whether or not Grim gets his hands on Brainstorm, he still has to ask: "What fancy dress for?" Apocryphacius steeples a pair of tentacles, looks left and right, and then he has to ask Brainstorm, "...are you and Perceptor seriously getting married while Fortress Maximus dies? Is that an Autobot... thing?" He is SO confused. Combat: Grimlock strikes Brainstorm with his ME GRIMLOCK HELPING (Grab) attack! Air Raid says, "Simple is good. Sanguine is the red and white medic chopper there. Hell I dunno' if she /wants/ guns but she needs 'em! Or a photon pistol, all protecto-style." Hardhead gets repeatedly nudged in the side as Grimlock offers crowd control. "I /told/ you this was worth a watch." He doesn't seem all that concerned about Fort Max being in any sort of danger - he's quite confident in the med team here! Looking at Air Raid as he nudges him, Hardhead then follows Air Raid directing his attention towards Grimlock. Smiling faintly, Hardhead looks back at Air Raid, "You are correct." Brainstorm is suddenly grabbed by a big Dinobot and begins to be dragged away. He still manages to hold onto the dress, however. "Hey!" He struggles a bit, but there's not much point in it, given the other mech's immensse strength, so he stops fairly quickly and just looks up at him, also glancing at Apoc. "What's it for? Well, generally, when two individuals love each other VERY VERY MUCH... this gets involved. Somehow. Now, I was just MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS, of course, but Percy here KEPT INSISTING on getting this thing, and I do care for the mech.... though maybe not entirely in THAT way, mind you..." He rambles on as Grimlock drags him away from the table. Oh yes, he's using this moment for all it's worth. Fortress Maximus tries to focus his optics, but the effort proves fruitless due to his weakened state. He looks around his surroundings in an attempt to ascertain the current situation, and he looks over to Brainstorm as the scientist speaks to him. What is this? Go back to sleep? These bloody scientists really ARE going to try something insane, aren't they? Way to put the big bot at ease, eh, Brainstorm? Then there's talks from Apocryphacius of Perceptor and Brainstorm getting married if he dies. Is this what Brainstorm was actually talking about when he told him to go back to sleep? Oh boy... this is NOT what a seriously ill patient wants to hear just before an operation. Fortress Maximus manages a frown before quietly going back to his rest cycle... what a way to go if this goes horribly wrong, eh? "Excuse me, but what exactly is that doing in here?" Jetfire finally asks, glaring at Brainstorm. "If it is not in any way useful to this operation, please put it away. Also, marriage is a Terran tradition, and has -absolutely- nothing to do with us." "Yes, thank you Jetfire," Perceptor admits. "We will need 83.52 fluid ounces of the substance--we shall observe its reaction and if more is needed, we shall provide it in 10 ounce increments. However, not very much is needed in order for it to disperse within his system, overdosing could reverse its initial effects." When Brainstorm waves the stupid dress at him, he becomes more flustered. "Brainstorm, PLEASE. Show some self control, I am attempting to save Maximus' life, so I implore you! Must I discharge my rifle in order to prove my point?! Good Primus!" When Grimlock barrels through and drags Brainstorm away, Perceptor heaves a sigh of relief. "Finally, putting his brute force to good use." He does his best to tune out whatever Brainstorm is babbling about. To Sanguine, he says, "Please excuse him, he wishes to embarrass me at every chance he gets. Do not listen to a word he says, it is all lies and foolhardiness. Now, if you would proceed..." Grimlock looks over at Perceptor. "Me Grimlock ALWAYS use best brute use! Is why me Grimlock so great!" and while Brainstorm babbles on, Grimlock finally brings up a massive hand and clamps it over the Headmaster's faceplate to muffle him. "You Brainstorm and him Perceptor no can get married." he declares, slowly and carefully. "It 'cuz you Brainstorm have little man in you head, so there am really THREE of you. Him Perceptor need head man or gun man first 'fore you can be marrieds." He says, and then looks to Headstrong, "That how you head-guys work, right?" Air Raid looks to Hardhead and vents a sigh. "Science Club," he deadpans. Peering at Air Raid, Hardhead chuckles, "Science Club." He says in return before looking at Grimlock, "Yes. Grimlock that is how it works." His voice carries the hint of sarcasm. Sanguine frowns lightly when Fort Max doesn't respond to her, or to much of anything. "We need to expedite this procedure." The doctor calls over her shoulder to Perceptor. "Fortress Maximus is deteriorating more quickly than I had expected." Sanguine does raise her voice, she wants everyone in the room to hear that last sentence. Then she gets to work, the platform elevating several meters to give her access to Fort Max's chest. "Easy, now." The doctor's hands probe at the armor plating, finding the seams and applying a few quick bursts from a handy plasma cutter to get the standard port open. "Awaiting transfusion." Apocryphacius tries to absorb the intricacies of Cybertronian platonic friend-marriage rites, and he feels like he is going to blow out his processors from all the conflicting information. His faces click around, and he ahems, "...maybe your confirmation of vows should wait until after Fortress Maximus's procedure?" Apocryphacius transforms into his Judgement mode. Brainstorm flails and MPHFFFS as Grimlock puts his big hand over the Headmaster's faceplate. He STILL holds onto the dress, however, so the frills and sparkles flash and ...well, sparkle. And Perceptor did seem to need that "material" to construct a dimensional storage device for the Dark Energon. At least... this is what he'd be saying right now if he could say anything. Jetfire nods and immediately begins measuring out the appropriate amount of the experimental substance. Hopefully there will be enough. Once the aliquot has been drawn from the sample compartment and into a vial, he attaches a syringe of just the right diameter and makes his way over to Sanguine. "Excellent, you've already provided clean access to the appropriate central valves." he proceeds to make a small incision near one of the gaskets on the perimeter of Maximus' fuel pump and begins to inject Perceptor's concoction. "Maximus, I have begun the treatment process, please inform us if anything occurs to cause you alarm." Grimlock nodnods at Hardhead, the subtle sarcasm going right over his thick head. "Me Grimlock thought so! Me Grimlock so smart! And me not even have little man in head! Haw haw haw!" this said, he pushes Brainstorm back behind him, releasing his mouth- but notably standing between the weaponeer and the working scientists. Perceptor frowns. "Yes.. his condition is worsening at an exponential rate, as I had predicted. Time is not on our side." He watches Sanguine as she delivers a few plasma blasts. "You are exceptional at your trade, Sanguine--this may go smoother than planned," he adds. He readies a second dose, just in case, while Jetfire continues operating on Fortress Maximus. He ignores the muffled noises Brainstorm is making, inwardly, he is utterly revolted by the Headmaster's behavior. Shrugging at Grimlock, Hardhead adds reaffirmation, "Yes. Smart." He shakes his head as he looks at Air Raid. "And you spent time with these people often?" Air Raid wobbles his hand. "I guess I sorta' watched as they tried to heal the giant sick mecha slug. I don't hang out with nerds." If Raid had shades, he'd put them on. Instead, he folds his arms and pretends he doesn't spend his evenings frothing at crappy guildmates. Sanguine steps aside to let Jetfire administer the transfusion. She steps down to monitor Fortress Maximus' vitals, watching closely for any sign of change. "Showing normal main pump activity. We should have a clean transfusion..." The doctor doesn't reply to Perceptor immediately, focused on the task at hand. "Now we're waiting." Perceptor also watches vigilantly. "The substance should start working within 2.53 breems. If his vital signs do not begin to change for the better in 4 breems, we should administer a second dose," the scientist comments, "which I have ready." Looking at Air Raid, Hardhead grunts, "I forgot about that Giant Slug." He shakes his head as he looks out, "At least Highbrow isn't here." He looks around. "Speaking of not being here." Hardhead then turns and leaves. Judgement finally gets over the weirdness of Autobot social norms and tries to pay attention to what Sanguine and Perceptor are doing, because they seem to actually be productive. Brainstorm is finally let go and he stalks away from Grimlock with an injured affectation..."Well! I never!" He shakes himself off, patting his arms and rolling his head, like he's making sure the big Dinobot didn't damage anything. He mutters very, very quietly, so Grimlock doesn't hear it- he hopes..."Hmph! I'm not sure you have much of ANYTHING in that head, Grim..." Then more loudly..."Don't worry, Big Guy!" He glares at grimlock. "The OTHER BIG GUY, not YOU." He continues to call out to Fort Max, "I'm on the job again! I'll get to preparing a stroage device for that Dark Energon pronto!" With that, he tries to get around Grimlock and back to his table so he can work together some engineering calculations, using the wedding dress from an alternate dimension as a structural guide. Grimlock , thankfully, doesn't hear Brainstorm's muttering, as Hardhead's sudden departure distracts him for a moment. But then he sees Brainstorm stepping towards the table- and, while Grimlock might not be the fastest bot, he is tall, and he's got long legs- so a few strides are all that's needed for the dinobot to cross the room and stand pointedly in front of Brainstorm. Of course, this also puts Grimlock closer to the surgical table. Oh dear. It's a slightly awkward dance, as Grimlock attempts to shove Brainstorm behind him, while at the same time craning his neck to look at the too-delicate procedure. "...what wrong with him Fortress Maximus? All that stuff look 'portant." Air Raid is left by his lonesome, and eventually finds a stool to perch on to watch silently from the shadoooows. Fortress Maximus remains unconscious for the time being, having fallen back to his rest cycle earlier after listening to Brainstorm's advice. It probably was for the better too, considering the antics that's been happening on the side. Luckily the medics' efforts aren't in vain. The dangerous gambit that they've made paid off in Fortress Maximus' declining vitals slowing... stopping... and finally it reverses direction for the first time in the weeks since he's been admitted to the hospital! Grimlock points. "Hey! Hey look! That thingie machine am beeping! That good, right?" Sanguine smiles, and straightens up. "Yes, Grimlock. The beeping is good." The doctor replies. "It's early, yet...but we're seeing positive movement in Fortress Maximus' vitals." The doctor half turns to look back at Perceptor. "Do you have any readings on the dark energon content?" Brainstorm starts to get exasperated as Grimlock blocks his way again. "OH COME ON." Now that someone is annoying HIM, welll... that's somehow just NOT FAIR. He tries to dodge around the big Dinobot. "Hey, Grim... Pereceptor did mention that he needed the dimensional subspace chamber from his lab... be a good Dinobot and fetch that, would ya? You want to help, right? I have important work to do! I gotta find a place to PUT the Dark Energon we're gonna extract out of the Big Guy! In ...your ...language, the BAD STUFF needs a place to go that's SAFE. I CAN MAKE IT. Fort Max is my friend, and he NEEDS me!" Throughout all this, Brainstorm maintains a death grip on the wedding dress. He looks over at Fort Max as Grim makes an observation. "Hey, you're right! OUR plan worked!" Jetfire watches the holo-displays anxiously, hoping to Primus that the concoction would work. "It would appear that the treatment has been effective thus far." he says with a bit of relief in his voice. With new chemicals and uncharted territory like this, there's always a chance that something unexpectedly terrible will happen. However, it would appear that such is not the case. So far, anyway... Perceptor watches Maximus' vitals carefully, and when they start improving, he sighs in relief. "Ah, it worked! No need for a second dose, it would appear." He places a hand on each of his comrades' shoulders in congratulation. . "It appears that it has decreased to 20.. and is continuing to decrese. Ah, Sanguine, Jetfire, I could not have done it without you, excellent work, both of you!" he says, looking very satisfied indeed. "We will need to flush out the rest of it and pump fresh energon in." Suddenly, Jetfire's little pet, George, wanders into the room. He meows, and finding Air Raid, licks his faceplates. Then he flies over to Brainstorm, eyes wide. He makes a peculiar sound, and then abruptly his maw opens and he starts chowing on the dress. His mouth is like an inescapable black hole, Brainstorm can do his best to hold on to it--but even so it will prove extremely difficult. Within minutes, all that's left of the wedding dress is a few little sparkles.... Perceptor deadpans. "George!!" He cries. "Oh no! Jetfire, he's ingested extradimensional particles! I don't know how that will affect him..." However George seems to be just fine. Fortress Maximus begins to stir, in time his optics flickers alit again. The intensity behind the optic's is much brighter than before, and it begins to focus on its surrounding, "I'm not sure what you guys did, but it feels like some weight has been lifted from me." He tries to move his arms a bit, the movement is still sluggish and weak but at least it's moving, "I actually feel like I have energy flowing through me again." Fortress Maximus finally notices the wedding dress in Brainstorm's hands, that and the cat that shreds it. He looks to the other Autobot and EDC allies with some uncertainty, "You guys managed to cure me with all this distractions happening?" "Sure thing!" Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock think being distracted make them work better!" he nods eagerly- and then takes a moment to look over as the cat eats Brainstorm's dress. "...Science am weird." Grimlock says, and takes a step back. Brainstorm stares at the tattered ruins of the dress. And stares. Yet... somehow, he seems surprisingly unaffected by the destruction of the precious wedding dress. "Such a shame.... Heh. Too bad it wasn't the REAL one." He looks up. "What? You thought I'd give him the REAL one? IT'S MINE. I told him so before...." He makes an "AS IF!" snort and can finally walk over to Fort Max, unobstructed. The Headmaster places a hand on his friend. "Hey, I'm glad we could help. Now- let me get to work containing that Dark Energon..." The Engineer can finally get to work on his laptops and datapads doing the feats of Engineering he does best! "We'll have this secured in no time!" 'George' actually isn't a cat. In fact, he doesn't really resemble one at all. He's not exactly furry. In fact, he kind of looks more like a giant cross between a dragonfly and a bat, with a large greenish-colored iridescent abdomen. The creature buzzes over to Grimlock now, and squeaks at the Dinobot, then starts licking his face and salivating everywhere. Yes, he's quite high-maintenance... Jetfire tenses up, expressing the same anxiety at this as Perceptor, then looks relieved as Brainstorm reveals that it was merely a replication of the original. He then nods at Maximus. "It is somewhat marvelous what one can accomplish when an element of urgency has been factored in. Turning to Brainstorm and Sanguine after checking the monitors one last time as Perceptor's agent halts the corruption process and separates the tainted particles out, "Excellent, it would it appear that now all that is left is to purge the remaining dark energon and replenish his supply with a transfusion of fresh fuel, which I am certain the medics will be capable of accomplishing with relative ease."